User talk:Jlandeen
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 22:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Archived message found here: User_talk:Jlandeen/Archive - Please note, after a topic has been resolved I will archive the topic to keep this page clean and neat. Images and links A couple of things. When uploading images, make sure that you add an appropriate category to them. This is important in order to be able to find those images at a later time. Secondly, when link to stuff, make sure you use the proper link. For example Janeway does not link to Katherine Janeway. Also, when adding links to items with the possessive, put the "'s" outside of the link, such as Seven of Nine's. This is our preferred format here on Memory Alpha. Thanks. -- sulfur 13:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Will do. Not sure I understand how to Categorize images though...--Jlandeen 19:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Look at what's been done to the images you've uploaded. It's as easy as putting them into the correct image categories that start from Category:Memory Alpha images. Don't add it to the license and episode/film ones. Those are done automatically. -- sulfur 19:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Case changing Please don't arbitrarily change case on links. Some links are proper names (such as "Oysters Rockefeller"). Please be careful when doing that. -- sulfur 20:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Will do, sorry I missed that one... was trying to touch up the list, some like apple were Apple and so on.--Jlandeen 20:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) You broke about 30 in the list. A number of them are proper names (take Budweiser for example... proper name. Means that it is capitalized). I would seriously suggest the usage of the preview button for your edits too. Edit a full page rather than 20 subsections of it. -- sulfur 20:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Budweiser was not in the list... (EDIT) never mind I see it now.--Jlandeen 20:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Credits on video games At this point, the only people we link in video game credits are those who worked on other Trek productions (such as novels, comics, or the TV/film series). Just FYI. All of the links you added to the Game Show page that don't actively link to someone who has done something else will have to be removed. -- sulfur 04:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough, Seems only a few will stay then.--Jlandeen 04:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Wow I am glad you got to it before I did HAHA I thought you meant the names themselves were removed, now I see you mean just the links... gotcha--Jlandeen 04:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I went and cleaned up the list. Although, strictly speaking, we do allow any cast members to stay, and put them on Star Trek games performers with their "article" being a redirect to the relevant spot. Take Doug Stone for example. -- sulfur 04:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Credits are good... links to them all? Not always as good. :) -- sulfur 04:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :HAHA, well I am still learning only been here about a year off and on and I have often been a slow learner :) good thing we got the clean up crew around (including you) to keep this place in tip-top shape.--Jlandeen 04:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC)